Chaos' Call
by Hahli Nuva
Summary: A retelling of SONIC ADVENTURE, exept that it has a twist! Can Sonic Team Defeat Dr. Eggman and his new buddy, Chaos?


CHAOS CALL

Standing at the entrance of Station Square, Sonic prepared himself for the devious task ahead. This was going to be hard, seeing as the world had only three days left till total destruction. He and his friends had six of the seven powerful Chaos Emeralds, mystical gems of unimaginable power. While Dr. Robotnik and his newly created monster, Chaos, had one. The blue-haired hero had always managed to stop the evil scientist from taking over the world, but now, it seemed as if he faced the ultimate test.

Readying himself for the next stage in his quest to stop the villain, Sonic raced down the street, running past cars and trucks, Sonic was just a normal human, but others that saw him running like that would think that he's something else… as he raced through the town and entered the beach area, memories of his past adventures came rushing at him. After waking up with amnesia, Sonic found that his home was being invaded by robots! Not only that, but the robots were his friends! Trapped by an evil scientist named , Sonic set off to free his friends and defeat the evil villain. This adventure had brought him into numerous conflicts with Robotnik, earning him new friends, such as Miles Prower, an 8 year old boy that could make anything from scratch. Knuckles, a young man that could break titanium using his spiked gloves, and Amy, an overtly affectionate girl with a temper that pursed Sonic relentlessly, hoping to one day marry him.

However, Sonic had more important issues weighing on his mind, and running through a beach at 5 in the morning is not a good place to be.

Running through the beach, Sonic saw a cave with an ominous light emerging from it. Curious as always, he dashed into the cave, and there on the ground lay a purple Chaos Emerald. "Wow! This is great! Now I just have to get back to Knuckles, and the whole world will be one step closer to being saved!" With that, he dashed out of the cave, through the town, and into the flooded city, ready to do combat with the vicious monster.

Chaos roared in anger as thunder ripped across the sky. It wanted that last emerald, mostly so it could absorb its energy and evolves to its next terrifying form, and it was getting angry, because when you're a 25 foot water monster on a quest to destroy the world, Patience isn't an issue. Water washed over cars, houses and buildings as people ran, screaming and quivering in fear. Waves of water crushed those that chose to stay and protect their homes, despite the inevitable.

Knuckles, Miles, and Amy were doing all they could to hold Chaos from evolving. The U.S. Army got involved, and after that, all they could do was stand there and watch as the nation's defense challenged Chaos. Grenades, missiles, machine gun fire, and plasma blasts just phased through it as if it was thin air. The army didn't seem to notice this, as the commander, Gen. Abraham Tower, continued to shout out orders. "COME ON! GET THAT THING! FIRE EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! DON'T LET UP NOW, BOYS, WE'VE GOT THIS ALL WRAPPED UP!" The army was determined, but in the end, they were forced to retreat, or face the waves of Chaos.

"Now that THAT's over, we can get down to business." As he ran towards the beast, a flashback lashed at his mind… _Knuckles was the guardian of the Master Emerald, a very old and powerful gem that kept the 7 Chaos Emeralds functioning correctly. In his plans to conquer the world, Dr. Robotnik had shattered the emerald after learning that a powerful force lived inside, keeping the world at peace. The force was unleashed as soon as the emerald broke; sending the pieces around the world, and it chose the form of water to wash away all the evil on the earth, so that life could begin anew. Gaining the name "Chaos" after the Emeralds, it began flooding cities and destroying lives, looking for the lost shards of the master emerald. _

_Taking note of this, Robotnik created six robots to find the pieces, but they were all destroyed by Sonic and his team. Furious, Robotnik put fake emerald shards in his hideout, drawing the beast to him. Sonic and the team ran in to grab the shards, and ended up being defeated by Robotnik's guard robots, Gamma and Beta, who were in turn absorbed by Chaos, who then ran off to further pursue the emerald shards. Robotnik then created a massive battleship and took control of the country, Sonic and friends watching in shame. _

_People ran and screamed as their homes were destroyed in anticipation for the new ROBOTNIK-LAND, a very evil empire. Sonic ad Friends decided to fight him, despite their damaged state. Although outnumbered 20 to 1, on his battleship, they prevailed. Not soon after, however, Chaos absorbed the Gathered Chaos emeralds, using their negative energy to reach a gigantic size. _

The flash back was interrupted by a defying roar, Chaos was madder than before, and the powerful god showed it in the waves of anger it spewed from its body. Cold, crushing waves decimated those that stood in its path. "When will Sonic get here? He has the last emerald!" Miles shrieked. "Calm down, Miles, Sonic's on his way!" Amy reassured him.

"Hey guys! Am I late?" the trio looked up and saw the blue hero, holding all seven emeralds in hand. "Sonic! You can use the power of the emeralds to become Super Sonic! "Amy piped. "Yeah. You'd have better luck than we did, that's for sure." Knuckles said. "You can do it, Sonic!" Miles replied.

The survivors hiding in the ruined buildings watched form their windows. "Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" they cheered. Sonic thanked everyone for their support, and began to glow. "Well, LET'S GET STARTED!" Sonic's body began to glow gold, as did his clothes, hair, and skin. His eyes burned a bright red, and he had abilities that far surpassed his normal ones, like invincibility, light-speed, and the ability to use a time warping/stopping method known as Chaos Control.

"Bring it on, Chaos!" Super Sonic charged at the monster, who flung energy blasts, lasers, and beams at his foe. Chaos roared in agony. He was missing his target, the flood seemed to go away, and his power began to Ebb. Super Sonic finally reached chaos, only stopping to plunge into the monster. Super Sonic swirled around and around until he found what he was looking for: the brain. Chaos' pink brain lay exposed to him, open for attack. "TAKE THIS!" Super Sonic swam/flew towards the pink brain, and smacked it with all of his might.

"RRRAAAHHHH!!!!" Chaos roared in pain. The god disappeared, leaving Super Sonic floating in midair. It then appeared on the west side of the city, destroying buildings and the like. "THIS ENDS NOW, CHAOS!" Super Sonic Charged forward to deliver the final blow. The feeling was indescribable, but it was amazing at the same time. The G-forces spiraling past your face, the invincible feeling, making you think that EVERYTHING was possible. But there was also the feeling that, no matter how hard you try to stuff it down, that if you failed, all your efforts would mean nothing. Super Sonic dodged lasers, plasma, and eyebeams as he slammed down on Chaos' pink brain once more, neutralizing the monster, and saving the world. Chaos burst like a bubble, water splashing everywhere, defeated.

"YYYEEEAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Super Sonic was met with an uproar of cheers, praises, and songs. The flood waters soon subsided, draining into sewage pipes, lakes, ponds, and the surrounding ocean. People came out of hiding, trying to scrap together what they had left after the battle. Sonic and the team returned the master emerald, and the world was safe again. "You know, there's actually a moral to all of this." Miles said. "Really?" Amy walked up to him. "Yeah, not letting our anger control us, and being calm in the face of danger are only a part of what this adventure is!" "Hmmm. Ok, then. Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Sonic wanted to know. You don't just save the world from a god and then walk away, right? Of course not, this is why he wanted to know. "I'm the guardian of the master emerald, remember?" "Fine then, we'll celebrate without you." Knuckles left to guard his emerald, just like he's done for centuries

A few months after the incident, Station Square was almost back to its normal state.

Sonic Team helped rebuild, and the small city flourished. However, Chaos' impact on the denizens of the city was not left unnoticed. They all learned that fighting and cursing at each other was not the way to solve problems. So, in the end, everything turned out all right.

However, news soon broke out that was building a large space station…

Team Sonic decided to investigate, and as they get closer to their source, the mysteries unravel…


End file.
